


like a long drawn-out breath

by eledhwenlin



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: Sometimes Nicky likes to let Joe take control.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Old Guard Server Exchange





	like a long drawn-out breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/gifts).



> Marina, I had so much fun with your prompt! I hope you enjoy this and I managed to hit your taste.

Nicky knows that Joe is not in bed with him anymore as soon as he wakes up. The sun is shining through the windows where the curtains aren’t properly closed, basking his feet in a beam of sunlight. He dimly remembers grabbing at Joe’s arm, receiving a kiss on the neck with a whispered, „sleep more, I’ll be right back“ at some point earlier. 

These days, when Joe tells him to sleep, Nicky does. For a very long time, he didn’t trust Joe, back when they were still wrapping their tongues around Yusuf and Nicolo, each of them wary of the other, when their alliance was young and out of the sheer necessity that it was easier to be with someone who couldn’t die, either, than it was to be alone. 

Nicky stretches and spread eagles across the bed. He feels unmoored without Joe wrapped around him, both holding him and holding him together. The sheets are cold, so Joe clearly didn’t come right back. 

He kind of wants to know what Joe is up to. They’ve been helping refugees get to safety, taking care of the bands of mercenaries paid by the local warlords to prevent people from leaving. It had involved a lot of time under the hot burning sun, when it hadn’t involved heavy rain that drenched you to the skin and turned all the world around you into a mud pit. There had been broken arms and twisted knees, not all obtained during combat. It was a worthy assignment: they saved many lives and managed to give hope to people who dearly needed and deserved it. 

They arrived at this safe house just yesterday. Andy and Nile were still finishing up their assignment, which had involved a pair of frankly terrifying stiletto heels („Dagger’s in the heel,“ Andy told Nile who looked much too delighted at this), so Nicky thinks they still got the better end of the stick.

The point is, they are in a clean, dry place and they’re not going to be interrupted for at least another two days and Nicky can think of much better things they could be doing right now. He trusts in Nile to make Andy take a short break somewhere on the way back to hole up in a motel and have sex. At least he assumes that’s what they do because Andy has the same relaxed, loose air about her when she comes back from alone time with Nile that she used to have after alone time with Quynh. 

The door opening interrupts his thoughts. Joe’s standing in the door and smirks at him. „Good morning, Mr di Genova. Did you lay yourself out like that for me?“

Nicky becomes acutely aware of his arms being flung to either side of him and his legs stretched and slightly spread. „Possibly,“ he replies. „Are you going to do anything about it or are you going to go off again?“

Joe laughs and pushes off the door to walk across the room to the bed. „I just checked in with Copley. He says that Andy and Nile will need another three days, at least.“

Nicky takes that to mean that he can expect to spend the next two days in bed. „How considerate of him to tell you,“ he says, as Joe puts his knee on the bed, right between Nicky’s legs. Nicky spreads them wider obligingly.

„I don’t really want to talk about him,“ Joe says. He’s put his hands left and right to Nicky’s chest and is leaning over him. His eyes are dark and intent on Nicky’s face.

Nicky’s throat is dry and he needs to swallow twice before he can croak out, „What do you want to talk about? I have quite a lot to say about—„

Joe puts his finger on Nicky’s lips. „I think I want you to not talk,“ he says slowly, thoughtfully, as if considering what to do next. „There are better things to occupy your mouth with.“ 

Nicky relaxes into the pillow. „Oh, are there?“

Joe leans down for a kiss. It’s slow and deep and warm. They’ve kissed like this a million times and yet Nicky feels his heart beat wilder, his cock stirring. It feels like the slide into a hot bath, relaxing and warming you from the inside out. „Maybe I should show you,“ Joe says as he pulls away. 

„You should,“ Nicky agrees. He stays as he is and watches with lidded eyes, as Joe pushes himself upright. He’ll never get tired of watching the play of muscles as Joe moves, the lines of his shoulders, the ripples as he tenses and relaxes. And Joe knows it and he shamelessly caters to Nicky. At this point in their seemingly endless lives, they’ve both decided to indulge each other however much. They spent too much time denying themselves, so what is the harm of kissing freely when they can do so?

Nile calls them ridiculous sometimes, but he’s seen the look in her eyes when she looks away from them, her eyes finding Andy, and he’s seen the question in her eyes — will she get this, too? Nicky hopes she does, they both deserve it. 

He’s called back to the present by Joe pulling down his boxers, baring his half-stiff cock and fisting it loosely. Nicky looks up at Joe’s face, finds his eyes intent on Nicky. „All right?“ Joe asks. Nicky swallows and nods, his eyes going down to Joe’s cock again. 

„Usual rules,“ Joe says as he shed his boxers completely before planting his knees to either side of Nicky and knee-walking up until he’s straddling Nicky’s chest.

„Usual rules,“ Nicky agrees. „Are you going to fuck my mouth now or what?“

Joe laughs. „Always so impatient,“ he says. He’s back to stroking his cock, which is so close Nicky can practically taste it, but still tantalizingly out of reach. Joe glides his fingers over Nicky’s face, thumbing his lips and slipping his index finger into Nicky’s open, waiting mouth. Nicky closes his lips around it, softly sucking on it, fluttering his tongue. 

„And always so good,“ Joe adds, softly, and slowly pulling his finger out of Nicky’s mouth. „You have no idea how good you are to me.“ 

Nicky looks into Joe’s eyes. „Not better than you are to me,“ he says. „I could be better with your cock in my mouth, though.“ 

Joe dissolves into giggles and needs to hold him up against the wall. „I was trying for something here,“ he says.

Nicky refrains from answering because Joe’s change in position has brought his cock close enough that Nicky can lick across the head, gathering up the liquid that’s collected there.

Joe sighs. „I guess we’ve had enough of foreplay,“ he says. He takes hold of his cock and guides it into Nicky’s mouth. 

Nicky almost regrets not being able to give him a pithy reply, but he’s got what he’s wanted, so he saves it for later. 

After doing this for almost a whole millennium, this is familiar ground. He knows every spot on Joe’s cock, knows how to apply his tongue to make Joe groan, and he’s rewarded by Joe’s fingers gripping his hair, moving and holding his head steady.

Nicky remembers the first time they did this, when it was about Joe teaching him how to. They’d only kissed and rubbed off against each other until then, which was so strange and wonderful that Nicky felt he’d never tire of it. But he’d heard things, vulgar comments and vague teasings, on the streets at night and in the harbor at any time of day, and more than anything else, he’d wanted to know. 

He had confessed it to Joe late at night, after their coupling, while he was wrapped up in Joe’s arms, Joe breathing hotly against his neck. It was easier to admit when he wasn’t looking at Joe. He’d felt Joe tense against him and was babbling when Joe pulled at his arm to turn him over and face Joe. „It’s not important,“ he said, „I was just wondering—„

A kiss had silenced him and then Joe had looked at him with those dark eyes, serious and calm. „Do you really wish to, my moon?“

It was a mighty effort to bring himself to say the words, but if he couldn’t say them to the man who knew his biggest secret, then who could he tell? „I wish to bring you all the pleasure I can,“ Nicky said. „I wish to bring you all the happiness I can.“

„I am happy with this,“ Joe said. „I’d love to teach you all of the ways of pleasure, but only for your sake, not mine.“

„I want to know,“ Nicky said. „I—I haven’t, and I want to know.“

Joe nodded. „Then let me teach you, my love.“ They’d kissed and Joe turned Nicky over to their usual sleeping arrangement. 

„Not now?“ Nicky asked and Joe had laughed against his neck. 

„If you had told me before,“ he moved his hips against Nicky’s ass, his cock soft between his legs, „but now it’ll have to wait tomorrow.“

Nicky feels a tug on his hair and he opens his eyes—when did he close them?—to find Joe looking down at him. „You still with me?“ he asks.

Nicky nods. Joe’s eyes seem to look right into his soul and he starts grinning. „Remembering?“

Nicky knows that his blush is speaking for him. He’d blushed back then, too, asking for what he wanted, and Joe delighted to make him ask for everything, from a chaste kiss on his cheek to Joe using Nicky’s body as he saw fit. 

„Maybe I need to try harder,“ Joe says and it’s accompanied by a short thrust that leaves Nicky breathless. He opens his mouth wider, relaxes his throat in anticipation of the next thrust, and he’s rewarded. 

Joe eases him into it, his thrusts slowly becoming deeper, his cock brushing the back of Nicky’s mouth. Nicky sinks into the feeling, keeping his mouth relaxed, only his tongue pushing against Joe’s cock, and lets Joe set the pace. It’s easy to let Joe take over, let him decide.

Once Joe decided that what he wanted most was to kiss and tease Nicky everywhere. After two hours of having the back of his arms kissed, his sides lightly scratched and his cheeks caressed, without Joe having ever touched Nicky’s cock, Nicky had come simply because Joe had whispered into his ear, „Come for me, my love.“ It was one of the most intense experiences, leaving Nicky shaking and sobbing with relief in Joe’s arms afterwards, Joe kissing his cheek and whispering reassurances against his skin. 

Nicky trusts Joe, and he gives himself over willingly. So he lets Joe fuck his mouth. He can taste Joe, is surrounded by his smell, and he’s more than ready for Joe to come. There’s the tell-tale tightening of Joe’s fingers on Nicky’s hair, the only warning he gets. Nicky swallows obediently, savoring the taste, sucking on Joe’s cocks as he starts to go soft in Nicky’s mouth. 

Joe’s breathing heavily above him and only slowly relaxing his grip on Nicky’s hair, his fingers starting to comb through it, massaging it, part caress and part comfort. 

Nicky makes a small, disappointed sound when Joe finally does pull out, but he keeps his head where it is. Joe collapses next to him, pillowing his head on Nicky’s arm, Joe’s arm in turn thrown over Nicky’s chest. 

„Hush,“ Joe says. „You were magnificent.“ His breathing slows down within a few moments and he kisses Nicky’s neck. „You’re always magnificent.“

Nicky wants to shake his head, wants to say that _Joe_ makes him magnificent, the ages-old argument between them: Nicky believing in Joe bringing out the best in him, and Joe believing that Nicky is simply unable to see his own potential. No matter where the argument starts, it invariably ends in bed with Joe trying to convince Nicky of his own worth using his mouth and hands. Nicky can’t really complain. 

Joe leans up to kiss Nicky properly, their tongues entangling. His beard brushes against Nicky’s skin, with a hint of scruff. „I’ll take care of you,“ Joe promises him, kissing his jawline and down his throat.

Nicky hums and then hisses, as Joe closes his lips around his nipple. Joe focuses his attention on the nub, kissing and slightly scraping it with his teeth, until it takes all of Nicky’s willpower to stay still. „Joe,“ he moans. „Joe, please.“

Joe pulls off and Nicky feels a short moment of relief, only to groan as Joe simply moves on to the other nipple. It seems like an eternity until Joe pulls away to roll away and rummage around in the nightstand. 

Nicky takes a deep breath, feeling strangely cold without Joe plastered to his side, but Joe’s back before long, dumping the lube onto the bed next to Nicky.

Joe pulls on Nicky’s thigh until Nicky bends his leg and pulls it against his chest. „I love you like this,“ he says, running his hand over Nicky’s belly. „So sweet and pliant, just ready for me to do whatever I want.“

Nicky gasps as Joe pulls on his nipple. „Just waiting for you to get around to it,“ he manages. Joe laughs and leans down to kiss him again. Nicky loses track of time a little, his world shrinking down to Joe’s mouth and his hands, and he slightly startles when he feels the press of lubed up fingers against his asshole, but he relaxes into it. 

Joe always starts with one finger first, but it seems that the time for teasing has run out because he quickly changes to two, sliding them in and out of Nicky in a measured, but steady rhythm that seems to be tied into his heartbeat, or maybe his heartbeat starts to adapt to Joe’s carefully chosen rhythm. Nicky doesn’t really care because then there’s a third finger and he feels comfortably full. The fourth one is maybe a little uncomfortable at first, but he adapts quickly, his breath coming faster and faster as Joe picks up his speed as well. 

Joe presses a kiss against Nicky’s cheek. „I think tomorrow,“ he says. „I think tomorrow you can take it all.“

Nicky opens his mouth to say that he wants to take it now, but then Joe starts to vary the angle, and all that comes out is a long drawn out moan. Joe always makes him wait for his fist, insists that they need to work up to it, and won’t let it stand that Nicky will heal. „I don’t fuck like that,“ he always says, and that’s it. 

„Tomorrow,“ Nicky manages finally between gasps, „promise?“ 

„Promise,“ Joe says. „I wish you could see how you look, lying there and taking it from me, for me, I will do everything you want.“

Because that is the thing, Nicky thinks. This is what he wants, this careful making love and cherishing and caressing until he’s oversensitive and awash with feelings. He wants to be kept waiting until Joe decides he’s ready. 

„Yes, please,“ Nicky breathes. „Please.“

„Tomorrow,“ Joe repeats and presses another kiss against Nicky’s shoulder before he sits up. He wraps his other hand around Nicky’s cock, timing both his hands in an almost destructive rhythm that leaves Nicky grabbing for the bedsheets, his arms straining as he presses himself against the bed in an effort to not move. 

Nicky feels his orgasm coming, his groin tingling and his skin feeling tight and hot. He wants to beg, although he knows how little that will help. Joe will keep him on the edge for however long he likes. So Nicky simply gasps and groans and tries to keep himself from moving—he doesn’t know whether he’d move away or into Joe’s hands, trying to bring himself to completion. 

Joe seems preternaturally calm, as he palms Nicky’s cock, squeezes his balls, and his other hand fucking Nicky still in the same steady rhythm. „I think you could come if I only said the word,“ Joe says. „I think you could, couldn’t you?“

Nicky manages only a strangled groan because, of course, he could, Joe knows he could, there’s no question of Nicky not being able to.

„Still waiting for an answer,“ Joe says.

„Yes,“ Nicky presses out, his tongue feeling thick and heavy in his own mouth. 

„What’s that?“ Nicky both loves and hates this. Joe doesn’t seem concerned, at all, and Nicky feels like bursting.

Nicky forces himself to take a deep breath. „Yes, I could come if you tell me to.“ 

„I thought so.“ Joe sounds smug. His hands slow down a little, a small reprieve, only to double down. „Nicky?“

Nicky groans, hoping for the best and expecting more teasing. 

„Come for me, my love,“ Joe says and he hasn’t finished the sentence when Nicky is already coming. Nicky loses himself in the feeling, in his body letting loose, and only comes back to himself when Joe is washing up his come with a wet cloth. He must have gone to the bathroom and back without Nicky noticing. 

His entire body feels heavy, his mind is warm and fuzzy. Joe’s careful in his administrations, wiping away all traces that would lead to stickiness later. A dry cloth follows the wet one, and Nicky hums contentedly. The sunbeam has wandered and is now warming the lower half of the bed. 

He’s warm and comfortable, and he really doesn’t want to move, so he grumbles when Joe shoves and pulls at him until he’s lying on his side, facing Joe, their legs entwined. „You all right?“ Joe asks.

„Splendid,“ Nicky mumbles, almost slurs. „Ne’er better.“

Joe leans their foreheads together. „I love you,“ he says, without embellishment. 

„Love you, too,“ Nicky replies. He snuggles closer, wrapping his arm around Joe’s middle, holding him close. He feels like going back to sleep, catching a few more hours before they need to get up and eat something. 

Joe’s running his hand over his back, the long, slow caress comforting and relaxing, soothing all the big and little hurts of the past weeks away. 

Nicky settles in for a nap, but before he drops off, he remembers something and he needs to make sure that Joe remembers, too. „Tomorrow,“ he says. „You promised.“

Joe chuckles. „Tomorrow,“ he says. „As promised, my love.“

Nicky sighs and lets himself drop off to sleep.


End file.
